


Sorry, Yamaguchi.

by lotorshair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, M/M, handjob, i don't know how to tag, save yamaguchi, tsukki is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorshair/pseuds/lotorshair
Summary: tsukishima breaks. yamaguchi breaks with him.in progress





	Sorry, Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever attempt at writing fanfic, enjoy!

"Kuroo...ah!" 

Tsukishima yelped and moaned as the older student, hand wrapped around Kei's dick, pulled, ever so slowly. They were the only ones in the Nekoma locker room, as the rest of their teammates had left hours ago. It was Kuroo's idea to "practice blocking" after practice had ended. This was only their second time seeing each other like this, the first being when they were both bored and unable to sleep at training camp.

"Faster," Tsukishima begged, painfully hard and dripping.

"But you look so good like this, all cute and sweaty, begging me to let you come," Kuroo teased, lips hovering just below Tsukishima's jawline, hot breath fanning his neck. Tsukishima was on his lap, both arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck, hands running through his hair. Both boys were in varying states of undress, with Tetsurou wearing only volleyball shorts and Kei wearing just his underwear, pulled down to his thighs. 

"Kuroo," Kei groaned, "I'm so close, please." 

The taller one smiled, "Well, since you asked so nicely."

He began speeding up, his hands moving faster and faster, while the blond's grunts grew more and more frequent, until finally, white spilled over the older boy's hand. 

"My turn," Kuroo smiled down at Kei. It was silent for only a second before they heard a shriek.

 

They both turned around to face a very red, very scared, and very confused Yamaguchi. 


End file.
